1632: The coming of the Gems
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Cannon Law AU! Malachite eats the inquisition, Crown Loyalist's have a bad day, Richelieu schemes, and Gregs the Bloody Minister! Steven, what have you done now?


**1632: the coming of the gems.**

 **AN: Finished "The Cardinal Virtues"(which I strongly recommend) early, now I'm all fired up!**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

It was a quite peaceful day in Beach City. Birds were chirping, children were laughing, Steven was-

 **KABOOM!**

 **STEVEN!**

 **SORRY!**

That was all that could be said before Beach City and several other parts of the world got sucked up in rings of fire...

…...Rome 1635...

-For the first time in his life; Francisco de Quevedo was speechless. What had started as a simple coup d'etat against Pope Urban VIII had flopped into a nightmare!

A giant monster of a Woman with four eyes and 6 limbs appeared in a ring of fire, ripped apart the Spanish army, and burnt Rome to the ground!

Worse, Urban's Nephew as well as all the other cardinals they were supposed to capture; used the confusion to escape!

The beast was later seen chaining itself with water and dragging itself into the depths of the ocean.

They'd captured Frank stones and his wife, they were already being guarded by Vincent Jose-Maria de Castro y Papas. However...that didn't come close to making up for the loses!

Especially since Urban himself escaped! He heard that Borja was infuriated!...Later that day Quevedo(and several other high-ranking church officials in charge of the coup) was quick to sail away from Europe...

…...France...

Peridot showed off various holographic charts.

"-In conclusion: in exchange for you helping me build the machine that will allow me to reverse the cascade resonance that recently sent me to this Universe...I will help your primitive nation gain technological superiority over your neighbors."

Cardinal Richelieu smiled. "My lady...you've got yourself a deal..."

…...Lake Bledno...

Micheal Stearn's could only stare in disbelief. One moment Gustavus was fading fast, suddenly a giant statue/fountain of a giant woman appears in a ring of fire.

The ensuing crash spilled strange water that completely healed Gustavus. He was already being insufferable with his rants of "Divine intervention" and "destined to rule Poland by gods own hand"...

…...Berlin...

 _That's it, I'm resigning-_ Thought Prime Minister Wilhelm Wettin after witnessing a ring of fire drop a small city onto the Crown Loyalist HQ(killing the majority of the Crown Loyalist Party including Axel Oxenstierna).

While Wettin was thinking through the legal-work of resigning; A nauseous Greg Universe stumbled by.

"Excuse me sir, could you-" "Congratulations my boy! Your now Deputy Prime Minister! Also, I'm effectively resigning this instant; which makes you temporary Prime Minister of the USE! Good luck my boy! (chuckle)You'll need it."

As Wettin walks away. Greg takes a moment to process this...then he smiles.

"Everything's coming up Greg!" Suddenly, he frowns. "Wait, where's-

…... **Thuringia...**

-STEVEN!" Screamed the Crystal Gems as they frantically searched the area around the place they and their base had materialized. Much to the fear and irritation of the locals.

"Demons! Demons are among us!" Screamed the people as the Gems tore apart another building.

Rebecca Stearns and Gretchen Richter just stare at these strange creatures in uncomprehending disbelief...

…..Africa...

Deep within the heart of Africa a strange vessel has appeared from a ring of fire. The natives cautiously approach it out of curiosity. The yellow diamond designs were especially mesmerizing...

…..Outside of Rome a couple days later...

Borja was not having a good week. He'd been blamed for the destruction of Rome and the Vatican, all talk of a "demon" had been dismissed as mass hysteria(especially by him).

Urban had rallied his supporters and were now decrying both him and Spain...Which he suspect was the only reason why Spain was still supporting him...And also why he didn't have a dagger in his back.

The Papal states were in open revolt, The Papal guard had completely deserted him, what's worse;all this "demon" nonsense was being seen(and used as propaganda) as divine punishment for his arrogance and pride!

He needed to think of something to regain his reputation quickly! Even his closest allies were seeing him as political poison!

Suddenly, his new adviser Pedro Dolor runs into the room. "SIR! You must see this at once!"

…...

Borja looked at the frightened child that had been chained to the wall.

"-And he came from a ring of fire?" Dolor nodded. "Yes, and there are numerous witnesses that swear they saw him summon bubbles and even a shield. He's caused quite the stir."

Borja smiled. Truly, the angels were with him! An honest to goodness witch! A public execution of such a devil spawn would be just what he needed to restore his reputation as a man of God!

Borja laughed. "Send word throughout the lands, and prepare the whips, next week a demon shall burn!"

Steven paled. He had a suspicion that he didn't mean whipped cream...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
